The invention described herein relates generally to the field of musical instrument accessories, and more specifically to a device for use with cables connected to amplified musical instruments, the device: effecting separation between the player of the instrument and the cable connecting the instrument to the amplifying device; increasing the likelihood that the cable remains engaged with the musical instrument; reducing the strain upon the cable and musical instrument created by unintended contact with or movement of the cable; reducing the risk that the player may become entangled in the cable while playing the musical instrument; and thereby provided freedom of movement for the player of the amplified musical instrument.